De malentendidos, experimentos y prometidos sádicos
by AllCinnamon
Summary: Porque él no iba a permitir que su querida hermana se casara con un extraño, menos con alguien viejo y de dudoso pasado. Y si Mikasa no haría nada, entonces Eren tomaría el asunto en sus propias manos. Las consecuencias siguientes no fueron lo que esperaba.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

**Pareja**: LeviEren.

**A/N**: Dedicado a Iris-chan :3

* * *

><p><strong>¿Orgullo y sadismo?<strong>

Estaba en un gran embrollo. Se echó agua sobre la cara para borrar todo rastro de su acción reciente. Se miró al espejo notando la palidez de su rostro y las sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos. Un gran, gran problema. Volvió a enjuagarse la boca y escupir el líquido, sus papilas aún con la sensación agria y amarga del vómito. Contuvo las nuevas arcadas que intentaron hacerlo vomitar de nuevo. Y todo era culpa del odioso, impertinente y sádico-

—¿Eren? ¿Estás bien? —la voz de Armin lo hizo apurarse y tratar de borrar todo rastro de lo que había pasado.

—S-sí. —Tosió para borrar rastro del nervosismo y el tartamudeo—. En un minuto salgo—dijo logrando hacer que su voz sonara ligeramente normal.

Del otro lado podía sentir que Armin aún estaba inquieto por la forma en la que minutos atrás él había salido corriendo de la mesa mientras todos desayunaban. Al menos estaba agradecido que fuera Armin quien viniera a verlo y no Mikasa.

—… ¿estás seguro? —volvió a preguntar. Armin siempre preocupándose demás y tratando de ayudar. Eren amaba a su amigo, era como su hermano, pero por más que quisiera decirle la verdad sabía que esto era algo que él debía solucionar. Además le daba vergüenza admitir lo que había sucedido. No sabía cómo enfrentaría a su familia, mucho menos a Mikasa que era prácticamente su hermana.

—Sí. Solo… creo que me enfermé—mintió difícilmente. Aunque quizá si lo veía de cierto modo tenía algo de verdad.

—¿Quieres que te traiga alguna medicina? Tu papá debe-

—¡No!—interrumpió rápidamente—. No—dijo más tranquilo—, es un simple malestar de estomago. Nada grave. —No es como si fuera a morir por esto, al menos no si su madre o Mikasa no se enteraban.

—Bueno—su voz sonaba incrédula—. Mikasa ha puesto agua a calentar. Tus padres ya se fueron—comentó seguro tratando de cambiar de tema.

—¿Fueron a…

—Sí, al parecer él quería hablar con ellos de algo.

Eren sentía que vomitaría de nuevo. Solo podía esperar que el idiota cumpliera con su promesa y no dijera nada, al menos no hasta que él pudiera decirle a sus padres por su cuenta. Y hubiera hablado con su hermana.

—Ya veo.

—Eren-

—¡Estoy saliendo! —exclamó antes de que Armin volviera a traer el tema, se limpió la cara con la toalla que estaba colgada en un perchero y abrió la puerta con fuerza, su amigo tuvo que retroceder para que no colisionaran.

Armin solo sonrió y Eren tuvo que imitarlo para no causar sospecha alguna. Aunque era claro que su comportamiento de este último mes, especialmente esta semana, ya había atraído la atención de su par de amigos. Y todo por culpa del odioso, impertinente y sádico de cierto estúpido _Capitán Rivaille._

* * *

><p>Todo comenzó cinco meses atrás, cuando el pequeño y pacífico pueblo de Shiganshina entró en un frenesí de festejo, rumores, chismes y hormonales mujeres –e incluso hombres- con la llegada de cierto héroe de la nación: Capitán Rivaille. No había niño en la nación que no supiera del famoso héroe, no había mujer existente que no haya soñado con tener frente a ellas al apuesto capitán, no había hombre que no admirara al valiente Capitán Rivaille y no había soldado que no soñara estar bajo su mando. Así que cuando este dio la repentina noticia que se retiraba, el mundo entró en furor. Su llegada a Shiganshina y su adquisición de uno de los castillos abandonados en los alrededores solo pudieron hacer que los niños compusieran villancicos en su nombre y hasta que el hombre más rudo del pueblo lanzara un grito al cielo como niñita y se desmayara por el intenso orgasmo.<p>

Sí, era así de grande la noticia. Y Eren no era ajeno a toda la emoción. Él también había escuchado las grandezas del Capitán y no podía evitar admirar de lejos su valor y pasión por proteger su nación. Y si bien él no había entrado en una serie de alabanzas al sujeto podía decir que estaba interesado en conocerlo y escuchar sobre sus aventuras y victorias.

El problema pasó una semana después de que el Gran Capitán Rivaille se encerrara en su castillo. Porque sí, pese a que todos estaban listos a prender el pueblo en llamas con tal de demostrarle al Capitán su amor por él, este no puso pie en el pueblo, él y su escolta fueron de frente al castillo y no había salido de ahí. Pese a la decepción ninguno de los habitantes se rindió, menos cuando gente de otras tierras venía con la mera intensión de conocer al héroe. Así que los más valientes iban a visitarlo a su castillo. Fue así como los rumores comenzaron.

_El Grandioso héroe está soltero y sin compromiso._

_El Gran Rivaille busca pareja._

_El Capitán quiere establecerse._

_Nuestro preciado héroe está buscando una esposa._

_El Capitán Rivaille quiere formar una familia._

Rumores que recorrieron no solo el pueblo sino que también salieron y recorrieron la nación. Fue por eso que una semana después de que el Capitán Rivaille llegara, Eren no pudo evitar sentir un gran enojo hacia el odioso sujeto.

—¡¿Cómo que Mikasa tendrá que casarse?! —gritó a sus padres que habían dado la noticia como si fuera cosa de todos los días. Por su lado Mikasa seguía comiendo con normalidad. Armin, que ese día los acompañaba en el almuerzo, era el único que parecía afectado por la noticia, su rostro expresando sorpresa.

—Ya escuchaste los rumores Eren—comenzó su madre mientras cortaba la carne en su plato—. El Capitán Rivaille está buscando esposa, qué mejor oportunidad para que nuestra Mikasa se comprometa. —Eren solo pudo mirar a su hermana con una expresión que claramente decía ¨¡¿No vas a decir nada?!¡Están hablando de ti!¨. Mikasa siguió comiendo—. No puede haber mejor prospecto. —Su madre sonaba soñadora y esperanzada que su ridículo sueño se cumpliera. Eren miró a su padre esperando que él entendiera que no podían hacer que su hermana se casara.

—Estoy seguro que Mikasa sobresaldrá entre tantos pretendientes—dijo con orgullo en su voz. Mikasa alzó su rostro, una ligera curva en sus labios. Eren sabía que ella realmente estaba desinteresada del tema, pero como su padre la había alabado se sentía feliz. Pese a que ese cumplido no era bueno según Eren.

—¡Pero él es un viejo! —trató de señalar para que alguien se opusiera.

—En esta época la edad no importa—dijo su madre dejando de lado por completo lo que él había dicho.

—¡Mikasa, di algo! —gritó desesperado porque esta vez su hermana al menos interviniera.

Al ser llamada ella alzó el rostro, dejó sus cubiertos y todos en la mesa la veían expectantes.

—Gracias por la comida—dijo respetuosamente antes de levantarse con su plato en mano y dirigiéndose al lavadero.

Eren solo pudo caer sentado en su silla, de donde había estado parado intentando sacar a su hermana de esta ¡orden! de sus desconsiderados padres. Se sentía derrotado y resignado. No podía hacer nada si Mikasa ni se oponía a la idea, ¿cierto?

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Eren se encontraba recorriendo los muros del ¨Gran Castillo Rivaille¨ o como todos habían renombrado al ¨castillo abandonado que a nadie le importa¨ -sí, así lo llamaban antes todos. Porque si su hermana iba a aceptar casarse con un desconocido solo porque sus padres se lo decían, él cómo amoroso y responsable hermano iba a encargarse de que el hombre fuera un caballero y… bien el sujeto era un héroe de guerra, ¡pero eso no significaba nada! Bien podía ser un viejo pervertido y que tendría a su linda e inocente hermana haciendo labores como una criada en trajes vergonzosos.<p>

No, él como su hermano no dejaría que pase.

La voz en su cabeza que le decía que Mikasa podía defenderse sola y que los hombres corrían de ella en lugar de que estos si quiera pensaran en hacerle algo, fue ignorada por completo. Su amor de hermano era así de terco y ciego.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —dijo una voz profunda y que lo hizo estremecerse. Eren giró y miró hacia abajo desde donde estaba colgado.

—Hmm….—dijo elocuentemente. No pensaba que iba a ser descubierto tan rápido. El plan era entrar por la ventana abierta que había encontrado y observar al sujeto de lejos.

—Baja de ahí—ordenó el chico. Eren suspiró, resignado a que no podía hacer otra cosa. Saltó y calló de pie, había subido ya varios metros del árbol que tenía una rama que estaba cerca a la ventana, solo le había faltado un par de ramas más.

Se sacudió los pantalones y alzó a ver al sujeto que lo encontró. Era un chico casi de su altura, quizá milímetros menos que él aunque con la mirada que le daba Eren se sentía mucho más pequeño. Tratando de ignorar la mirada de superioridad y molestia del sujeto vio cómo este tenía una pañoleta blanca en su cabeza y otra amarrada a su cuello, además de la escoba en su mano. La primera impresión era que era el encargado de limpieza.

—Lo siento—se disculpó antes de que fuera votado por estar en propiedad privada. Quizá si le explicaba a este chico lo que pasaba, este entendería su situación y lo dejaría seguir con su plan—. Soy Eren—se presentó alzando su mano para saludarlo.

El sujeto solo vio su mano con desprecio, Eren pudo sentir molestia ante el acto. ¿Qué se creía este?

—Estas cubierto de tierra—dijo el otro entre dientes. Ahora que se fijaba, sí, estaba totalmente sucio por haber intentado ser sutil y no llamar la atención de nadie que viviera en el castillo. La solución fue arrastrarse por la tierra o ocultarse detrás de arbustos o arboles que encontró en el camino. Su mano no se salvaba, estaba con tierra y algo de sangre de las veces que se cortó con astillas o partes filudas de las piedras.

Bajó la mano e intentó limpiarla contra la tela de su pantalón. Puso escuchar el siseo de desagrado que hizo el otro, así que dejó de intentar limpiar su mano. Volvió a ver al sujeto que ahora lo observaba intensamente.

—Levi—dijo antes de levantar la escoba. Eren retrocedió ante el acto—. Y tú no vas a seguir caminando por esta propiedad así.

—¿Qu-

No pudo terminar de hablar porque segundos después su boca estaba contra la tierra, la suela de una bota en su espalda y la parte de final de madera de la escoba hundiéndose peligrosamente en su nuca.

—Harás lo que te diga—ordenó peligrosamente. Eren no había sentido terror antes, solo pudo estremecerse y moverse como un gusano en la tierra. Tuvo que dejar de hacerlo cuando la presión en su nuca aumentó—. Quieto. —Él obedeció. —Buen chico—su tono de voz suave y complaciente, a diferencia a la anterior—. Ahora levántate—. Ordenó. Segundos después sintió que la fuerza sobre su espalda y nuca desaparecían. Con rodillas temblando fue levantándose, entre anonadado por lo que ocurría y aterrado por la fuerza de este sujeto—. Ahora avanza—. De espaldas contra el otro, Eren pudo sentir de nuevo la punta de la escoba dándole empujones contra su espalda. Apretó sus dientes con fuerza, esto no podía estar pasando. ¿Quién se creía este sujeto? —A-van-za—silabeó, cada silaba con un empujón cada vez más fuerte que casi lo vuelve a tirar al suelo.

Conteniendo la rabia que lo invadía, después que el terror y sorpresa se habían ido, comenzó a avanzar. Este sujeto era muy fuerte, pero cuando este menos lo esperaba atacaría, no iba a dejar que un extraño lo secuestrara.

* * *

><p>Al parecer el extraño –Levi, se llamaba Levi- no quería secuestrarlo, solo darle un baño. Algo que sonaba tan extraño y de los nervios como era. Eren fue empujado por la increíble fuerza del otro a palo de escoba, hasta que entraron al castillo y siguió siendo guiado hasta llegar a una habitación y específicamente un baño. El lugar era grande y la bañera era grande. Algo que descubrió cuando fue lanzado a esta y segundos después chorros de agua fueron cayendo sobre él.<p>

Tragando y escupiendo agua el odioso sujeto le ordenó que se quitara la ropa y le lanzó un jabón y una esponja. Segundos después este se fue, no sin antes decirle que si no salía de ahí brillando de limpio, él mismo se encargaría de dejarlo sin partícula de tierra sobre su piel. El tono de voz que usó y la mirada que le mando fue suficiente para que Eren comenzara a refregarse con toda la fuerza que tenía para sacarse lo sucio.

Cuando salió, con solo una toalla cubriéndolo, pudo darse cuenta que estaba en una habitación impecable. Sentado al borde de la cama, estaba el endemoniado sujeto, su mirada recorriéndolo. Algo que hizo que se sonrojara, pero el sujeto parecía más enfocado en fijarse si había algún signo de suciedad que verlo a él. Cuando al fin pareció satisfecho, este se levantó y con su mano le mostró la ropa que había dejado sobre la cama.

—Vístete y largo de aquí—ordenó con firmeza antes de salir del cuarto y azotar la puerta.

Mascullando maldiciones al enano del demonio, Eren se puso la ropa que le había dejado y diez minutos después salió de la habitación. Esta vez, mientras iba hacia la puerta de salida sí pudo observar con detalle el lugar. Y no era como lo recordaba, porque un castillo con el nombre de ¨castillo abandonado que a nadie le importa¨ a veces atraía la atención de niños, uno de esos fue él, que había recorrido el castillo cuando había estado abandonado. Pero ahora, todo el lugar se veía impecable y con adornos que si bien no lo hacían ver hogareño, le daban un ambiente habitable y agradable.

Al cerrar la gran puerta de madera, giró hacia una de las ventanas donde pudo reconocer la silueta del endemoniado enano. E hizo todo lo posible para contenerse, realmente lo hizo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Eren sonrió malvadamente y se agachó, cogió un poco de tierra, lo tiró contra la puerta y corrió con todo lo que sus piernas le permitían.

No había sentido tanta adrenalina y emoción en toda su vida.

* * *

><p>Si bien había tenido una mala experiencia yendo en busca del ¨Oh Gran Capitán¨ –nótese el sarcasmo- y al final terminando en una riña con uno de sus –quizá- sirvientes; Eren no era de los que se rinden fácilmente. Así que a la semana, cuando volvió a convencer a Armin que entretuviera a Mikasa para que esta no esté siguiéndolo como siempre; Eren volvió a la guarida del demonio.<p>

Esta vez había logrado cruzar la ventana sin que nadie lo descubriera y estaba rondando los pasillos con cuidado y lo más sigiloso que podía. Así que cuando sintió una corriente fría recorrer su columna, solo tuvo tiempo para girar y caer de espaldas con una mano estrangulando su cuello.

—Tú—siseó arrastrando la vocal. Eren pudo reconocer al enano del demonio sobre él, Eren volvió a sentirse impotente ante la increíble fuerza que mostraba este.

—Su-suel

—Has ensuciado mis pasillos—dijo entre dientes. Eren parpadeó intentando comprender las palabras, la mano alrededor de su cuello comenzaba a causarle problemas para pensar correctamente. Pero después de que estas cobraron sentido, vio el camino que había tomado y sí, podía notar la serie de huellas que había dejado sus pisadas con tierra. Intentó tragar para hablar, pero solo consiguió toser.

Levi lo soltó levemente, pero no dejó de estar sobre él, encajándolo.

—Limpiaras todo—ordenó cuando Eren al fin había podido recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. Él solo pudo asentir con rapidez. Por un momento Eren pudo ver esa siniestra sonrisa formarse, Levi alzó su mano y le dio palmaditas sobre su cabeza como si fuera su perro. El que haya dicho—Buen chico—. No ayudaba.

Una cosa pasó a la otra y Eren terminó como mascota del criado del Capitán. Mascota. Sí, porque por alguna razón al sádico de Levi le pareció gracioso ponerle una correa de cuero cuando un día que se le hacía tarde para llegar a casa él intentó irse sin haber acabado de limpiar lo que le habían encargado y este en su enojo le puso la correa y lo ató a la escalera que era su tarea limpiar. Desde ese día cada vez que él llegaba, Levi como buen amo que era –eran sus palabras, Eren solo se hacía el ignorante y se estremecía cuando el cuero rodeaba su piel- le colocaba la correa y lo mandaba a limpiar tal o cual cosa.

Y sí, Eren era un idiota terco que no se rendía y por eso iba dos días a la semana, todas las semanas desde ese día, a buscar al odioso del Capitán. Además, por alguna razón sentía que si no iba era como darse por vencido ante el sádico de Levi y eso no lo haría, por muchas cosas vergonzosas que lo hacía hacer y por muy brusco que este fuera Eren no se rendiría ante él o nadie en general.

* * *

><p>Fueron tres meses después, y veintidós días de sufrimiento bajo la tiranía del Amo Levi, cuando sus padres habían decidido que era hora de que Mikasa fuera presentada ante el Capitán Rivaille. Mikasa alzó y bajó los hombros como si nada de eso importara. Él volvió a gritarles a sus padres que no lo hicieran y que pensaran bien las cosas. Pero su madre se hacía la sorda y su padre solo sonreía y seguía con sus experimentos. Armin era el único que entendía lo ridículo de la situación.<p>

Así que cuando toda la familia, después de tres meses de insistencia había logrado la aceptación para entrar al Gran Castillo Rivaille, estaba en sus mejores ropas frente a la puerta que Eren había pasado solo dos días atrás refregando hasta que anocheciera, él solo podía estar inquieto y ansioso de por fin poder ver al escurridizo del Capitán Rivaille.

Cuando la única persona que los recibió fue Levi, Eren siguió viendo a sus alrededores esperando que al hombre ese se le diera por salir de su escondite. Es decir, había limpiado casi medio castillo en todo este tiempo y ni cabello del sujeto. Claro, él no tenía idea de cómo lucía pero tomando en cuenta la edad, él debía suponer que era un viejo o alguien que luciera como su padre.

—Bienvenidos—saludó Levi, Eren firmemente evitó la mirada fija que le mandaba el sádico ese. No quería que sus padres se enteraran de que había estado infiltrándose en el castillo. Su madre lo resondraría por sus malos modales.

La familia devolvió los saludos, Eren solo se centró en esperar la entrada del maldito Capitán que no llegaba. Avanzó automáticamente hacia el salón principal, hace dos semanas él había sido quien estuvo trapeándolo, ida y vuelta así que sabía dónde quedaba, prácticamente sabía donde quedaba todo en este castillo. No prestó atención ni a las palabras de su padre o su madre, Mikasa en silencio total. Hasta que alguien lo llamó.

—¿Eh? ¿Sí? —preguntó viendo a su papá que parecía que fue quien lo llamó.

—El Capitán te hizo una pregunta—respondió su madre con esa mirada desaprobatoria. Al mismo tiempo que su padre dijo—. Que si estás de acuerdo con el compromiso.

Es por eso que, como ambos hablaron a la vez y había estado viendo a su padre, él solo respondió.

—Solo si Mikasa está de acuerdo—para segundos después volver a sus alrededores. De reojo vio cómo sus padres lo miraban para luego ver a una Mikasa pensativa.

—Eren—interrumpió esta, que por primera vez habló. Eren prestó atención a su hermana.

—¿Mikasa?

—¿Si yo acepto estarás de acuerdo? —Eren frunció el seño ante la inseguridad con la que ella habló. Él asintió.

—Claro, es tu decisión. —Mikasa estaba por decir más cuando Levi la interrumpió.

—Entonces el compromiso está hecho.

—¿Eh? —Eren lo vio confundido. ¿No se suponía que el que se encargaba de los compromisos del Capitán sería el Ca… pi… Las palabras de su madre se hicieron cada vez más claras—. ¡Eres tú! —gritó levantándose y señalándolo con indignación. El idiota solo ladeó la cabeza como si fuera inocente.

—¿Soy yo?

—¡Eres un mal- —Su madre le cubrió la boca. Aún así el siguió insulto tras insultos esperando que alguno fuera oído, la risa nerviosa de su madre y sus disculpas no sirvieron de nada para que su enojo disminuyera. Tampoco el hecho que minutos después ellos ya estaban fuera del castillo y su madre recién lo soltaba.

—¡Eren! —gritó ella molesta—¡Compórtate!

—¡Pero mam-

—¡Nada de peros! ¡El Capitán aceptó el compromiso! ¡No podemos desperdiciar la oportunidad de que uno de nuestros hijos tenga un buen-

Eren solo bufó e ignoró las palabras de su madre, a un lado pudo sentir el apoyo silencioso de Mikasa y de reojo pudo ver el brillo interesado en la mirada de su padre. Algo le decía que quizá debía haber prestado más atención a la conversación.

* * *

><p>Él había dejado de ir al castillo por un par de semanas cuando finalmente decidió que era hora de enfrentar al idiota del sádico ese. Todo ese tiempo le había estado el trato de hielo a su madre, aún molesto con ella. Mikasa, por su parte, siempre estuvo a su lado sin preguntarle de más y dándole su espacio cuando él se lo pedía. Quizá le hubiera parecido un poco extraño la forma tan sencilla que le resultó librarse de la preocupación de su hermana, pero pensó que era porque ella también debía estar pasando por un difícil momento y necesitaba su espacio.<p>

Cuando llegó a las puertas del castillo consideró en volver a cubrirlo de tierra, pero después del escalofrío que le recorrió al pensar lo que ese sádico haría en venganza, decidió que lo mejor era solo tocar.

Las puertas se abrieron y por primera vez pudo ver a un Levi que no tenía su pañoleta blanca, ni su escoba en la mano. Felizmente la correa de cuero tampoco estaba.

—¿Por qué tardaste? —fue lo único que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y entrar a su castillo. Eren quería estrangularlo, pero no lo haría porque posiblemente el sádico este quizá lo disfrutaría.

—¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Me engañaste! —gritó entrando y cerrando las puertas.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó pero sin si quiera detenerse o mirar atrás.

—¡Sobre tu nombre! ¡Me dijiste que eras Levi! —gritó detrás de él mientras alzaba sus brazos en exclamación.

—Soy Levi.

—¡Eres Rivaille! —gritó furioso, este hombre lo volvía loco.

—Eso no significa que no sea Levi, solo que así me conocen más—dijo con tranquilidad mientras subía y bajaba los hombros como si no fuera algo de importancia.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! —gritó con molestia, pensando que este hombre tenía un carácter parecido al de su hermana. Quizá si se llevarían bien después de todo… Cerró sus puños con fuerza ante la idea, este hombre no merecía a su hermana, este hombre era un sádico, era un brusco, era- era-

Mikasa no sabría tratar con él, no podría soportarlo ni acostumbrarse a sus ridículas características y necesidades, mucho menos a la forma obsesiva con la que él necesitaba todo limpio y resplandeciente, o la forma con la que él hacía todo con pasión e intensidad. Ella no entendería sus manías o el brillo de diversión cada vez que le colocaba el collar de cuero, sus dedos rozando en una caricia la piel de su cuello, o la forma sorprendentemente tierna con la cual acariciaba su cabeza cada vez que obedecía alguna de sus órdenes o terminaba un trabajo satisfactoriamente.

Mikasa no sabría entenderlo, no podría soportarlo, no la forma cómo él después de haber usado demasiada fuerza se detenía para saber si estaba bien, para luego cuando creía que no te dabas cuenta, pasara sus dedos por tu muñeca en una silenciosa disculpa.

Se quedó en silencio pensando que quizá estaba leyendo esas acciones más de lo que debía. Quizá estar tanto tiempo bajo el mando de este sujeto era malo para su salud mental, por mucho que hubiera disfrutado el reto y la sensación de logro cuando al fin podía hacer algo satisfactorio para Levi. Rivaille. No, ya no podría pensar en Levi como el héroe que todos proclaman, en el adorado e ilusorio ser del que todos solo podían decir alabanzas, Levi era serio y brutalmente honesto y estricto y con una obsesión a la limpieza y el orden que a Eren no paraba de sorprenderle.

—Eren—se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Levi estaba frente a él, a unos pasos. Vio a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que habían llegado hasta la misma habitación de ese primer día. Agitó su cabeza intentando sacar los anteriores pensamientos de su mente.

—Levi, ¿por qué no me dijiste que eras el Capitán Rivaille? —preguntó serio. Levi solo se quedó mirándolo.

—No es como si te lo ocultara, tú en ningún momento mencionaste que no sabías que yo era él.

—¡Eso no… —Eso era cierto. Él había estado buscando a Rivaille pero en ningún momento se lo mencionó a Levi, Eren solo siguió las instrucciones de Levi y lo ayudó a limpiar todo el castillo, creyendo falsamente que era solo porque de ese modo podría cruzarse con el dueño del castillo. Porque en algún punto, pese a que quiera negarlo, él dejó de estar buscando cada habitación para ver si ahí estaba Rivaille.

—Eren—la voz se escuchó más cercana, y esta vez cuando giró a verlo, Levi estaba más cerca— ¿por qué dejaste de venir? —preguntó, cada vez disminuyendo el espacio entre los dos. Y por mucho que intentara recordar que él era más alto que Levi, no podía sentirse diminuto ante esa mirada y su intensidad.

—Yo-

Levi estaba demasiado cerca, demasiado cerca. Comenzó a retroceder hasta que chocó contra un muro, Levi solo lo siguió hasta quedar tan cerca que las puntas de sus pies se chocaban y podía sentir el rozar de su pecho contra el suyo. Cerró los ojos, porque esos ojos lo estaban hipnotizando. Podía sentir su corazón latir rápidamente como queriendo salir de su pecho y escapar de esta situación.

—Eren—la palabra rozó sus labios, su nombre no había sido pronunciado de un modo más intimo y apasionado antes, Eren contuvo el aire, temiendo que cualquier movimiento acabara con este precioso momento—, no vuelvas a ignorarme. —Era una orden, era una orden—. ¿Entendiste? —Sí. Sí, lo entendía. Él no- —Dilo, Eren.

—Yo- yo-

—Eren—sintió esos dedos ásperos de tantos años manejando una espada, rozar su frente y bajar suavemente por el contorno de su rostro—dilo—esos dedos llegaron a sus labios y Eren no pudo evitar abrirlos ligeramente. Podía sentir la satisfacción de Levi sin si quiera abrir los ojos para verlo.

—S-sí—balbuceó.

—¿Sí qué? —preguntó con firmeza, esos dedos recorriendo el contorno de su boca.

—Sí entiendo… no volveré… no volveré a ignorarte—se estremeció cuando al finalizar la frase los dedos se alejaron de su boca y un ligero aire recorrió sus mejillas, para luego calmarse y sentir la mano de Levi sobre su cabeza.

—Buen chico. —No pudo evitar abrir los ojos ante la ternura con la que salieron esas palabras, pero cuando lo hizo solo pudo captar rastros de lo que debió ser una expresión cálida y tierna. Los labios de Levi comenzaron a formar una de sus típicas sonrisas impertinentes que Eren tanto odiaba, pero que por alguna razón no podía dejar de observar y relamerse los labios. Giró hacia la derecha no queriendo caer en el placer que era ser dominado por este tirano. Pero antes de que pudiera liberarse del hechizo, sintió la fuerza con la que los dedos que aún estaban en su cabeza, agarraron sus cabellos y lo obligaron a mirar nuevamente esos ojos—. Te dije que no me vuelvas a ignorar.

Eren abrió los ojos en sorpresa, él sabía lo que Levi hacía si alguna vez rompía una orden.

—Levi no-

—Has sido malo—susurró contra sus labios.

—Le- —Terminó el nombre con un gemido al sentir su cabello ser tirado hacia atrás, su cuello expuesto ante Levi. Sintió corriente recorrer su espalda cuando algo húmedo acarició su cuello. Se estremeció ante el placer que era sentir el calor de la lengua de Levi saboreándolo—. Levi—suspiró, sin darse cuenta que su voz sonó como una petición.

Estaba cayendo, estaba cayendo en el dominio de este ser de aura imponente y no había salida, debió haberse dado cuenta desde la primera vez que puso un pie en este castillo.

—Eres mío.

Que cuando Levi lo dejó entrar, desde ese momento ya le pertenecía.

—Sí…

* * *

><p>Desde ese día pasaron tres semanas en una lucha interna en la cabeza de Eren. Diciéndose a sí mismo que no debía volver, que no debía caer de nuevo, que no podía, que Levi era el prometido de su hermana, que Levi era alguien con quien no debía estar. Pero día a día, su cuerpo se movía automáticamente hasta aquellas puertas, porque tenía prohibido ignorar a Levi. Así que su nueva resolución había sido decirle que no volvería, que ya no regresaría, pero minutos después, cuando las puertas se abrían y Levi le sonreía de esa manera que lo volvía loco y lo sonrojaba inmensamente, toda objeción había huido y nuevamente caía en los brazos del tirano del castillo y en su cama.<p>

Mikasa seguía dándole su espacio cuando él se lo pidiera y Armin lo miraba con preocupación; sus padres actuaban con normalidad, aunque su padre había comenzado a pedirle su ayuda más seguido en su laboratorio. Algo que al principio no encontró razón alguna, hasta que tres semanas después desde ese día, una mañana se levantó y corrió al baño para vaciar su estomago.

Al principio no pensó nada sobre eso, quizá estaba enfermo o comió algo mal. Luego eso se repitió cada mañana y comenzó a tener cambios de humor, algo que le comenzaba a dar ciertas pistas. Pero lo definitivo fue cuando bajó a buscar a su padre para pedirle algunas medicinas y no encontró a su padre, pero logró ver sus archivos. La frase la curiosidad mató al gato no podía ser mejor empleada.

Salió del lugar asustado de lo que había leído y corriendo hacia el primer boticario que encontrara al otro lado del pueblo, porque en un pueblo tan pequeño los rumores correrían y no necesitaba que comenzaran a correr chismes sobre él comprando un preparado para saber si uno estaba em- embarazada.

Se hizo la prueba diez veces y ese día no fue a ver a Levi. Ni al día siguiente. Ni al día siguiente. Y es así como llegaba al presente con un Armin preocupado y unos padres visitando a ese sádico que seguro estaba enfadado por su ausencia.

—Ya es suficiente. —Eren solo pudo saltar ante la voz firme de Mikasa. Los tres habían estado en silencio sentados esperando a la llegada de sus padres.

—¿Mikasa?

—Eren, si no me dices qué es lo que tienes voy a-

—Mikasa, solo lo vas a asustar así—interrumpió Armin moviendo sus manos en una señal pacificadora. Luego giró a verlo—. Pero es en serio Eren, tienes que decirnos lo que sucede.

Eren no podía verlos a los ojos, no le gustaba estar ocultándole cosas a sus mejores amigos, sus hermanos. Así que después de minutos de silencio no pudo guardarlo más y soltó todo. Les contó a ambos desde la primera vez que vio a Levi y cuando descubrió que él era Rivaille y todo lo que pasó después cuando intentó enfrentarlo y que al final él cayó esclavo de su mirada y su voz y sus roces y- ¨¡Ya entendimos, no sigas con eso!¨ Gritó Armin. Mikasa solo le dijo que continuara.

También les contó lo que encontró en el laboratorio de su padre y los exámenes que se hizo y los síntomas que estaba teniendo. Armin poco a poco comenzó a empalidecer y a verlo con ojos totalmente abiertos en sorpresa y asombro. Mikasa frunció el ceño y lo miraba intensamente, como analizando y simplemente esperando que terminara su historia. Algo que hizo minutos después y suspiró esperando la reacción de ambos.

Armin como esperaba se exaltó.

—¡No es posible! ¡Eso- Eso-!—negando la posibilidad y dando vueltas en el lugar. Eren solo asentía apoyándolo porque él pasó por la misma etapa—. Pero si tu papá fue- Quizá si… Y hay pruebas y los exámenes. —Armin seguía en su diatriba dando vueltas y hablando solo, Eren siguió apoyándolo porque él también pasó por eso. —Oh por el Altísimo, estas embarazado…—dijo finalmente sus ojos aún abiertos en grandes óvalos.

Aceptación. Sí, aunque a Eren le tomó más tiempo aceptarlo.

—Vamos a ir a buscarlo—dijo firme Mikasa mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia Eren.

—¿Q-qué? ¡No! ¡No puedo! —Mikasa lo miró firme e ignoró sus quejas, levantándolo del brazo y jalándolo hasta la puerta.

—Irás y tendremos una seria charla con-

Mikasa había abierto la puerta y pese a que Eren seguía quejándose de la fuerza de su hermana y pidiendo ser soltado, pudo notar que ella se tensó ante lo que vio afuera. Eren quería cerrar la puerta con fuerza cuando lo vio. Porque ahí, parado en la entrada de su casa, estaba no el Gran Capitán Rivaille, sino el Levi que por tanto tiempo había llegado a conocer. Pero no era solo su presencia lo que le hizo sentir nervioso, sino la mirada intensa con la que lo veía.

—Eren. —Su voz seguía siendo tan profunda y comandante como la recordaba.

—Tú, tenemos que hablar—interrumpió Mikasa.

—Mi-

—No, contigo no tengo nada que discutir. Es con al que tienes ahí con quien tengo un problema. —Levi ni siquiera se dignó a verla mientras le hablaba. Por el agarre en su brazo por su hermana podía sentir que ella estaba por meterlo en la casa y esconderlo hasta poder ponerle en claro a Levi que ella no aceptaría sus órdenes. Eren se encontró en un dilema, pero fue uno que duró segundos, cuando con firmeza tomó la mano de Mikasa y le dijo que no interviniera.

—Voy a ir con él.

—No tienes que.

—Lo sé, pero iré.

—Eren, él no te merece—dijo entre dientes su hermana. Y por mucho que eso le hubiera alegrado meses atrás, ahora solo podía sentir una sensación de dolor y molestia.

—No es así—interrumpió—. Solo, déjame. Es mi problema, yo lo solucionaré. No necesito que siempre lo hagas tú—dijo firme. Pudo notar el rostro dolido de su hermana pero esta vez él era serio. Poco a poco Mikasa fue soltándolo y él caminó hasta Levi—. Vamos.

Avanzó sin mirar atrás, ni siquiera por los murmullos que comenzaron a recorrer las calles y los chismes que seguro los vecinos comenzarían a crear. Tampoco por cómo dejaba a sus amigos sin otra explicación alguna, más que su confianza de ellos en él.

* * *

><p>—Tus padres vinieron—fue lo primero que dijo cuando ambos habían entrado al cuarto de sus tantos encuentros. El lugar que en el que se sentía cómodo, excitado y nervioso al mismo tiempo. Era incomprensible.<p>

—Lo sé—lamió sus labios—, ¿qué les dijiste?

—Solo quería saber cómo estabas—dijo sinceramente algo que no esperaba escuchar. Eren se fijó bien en el rostro de Levi, su expresión usual de desinterés y molestia por todo seguía presente, sí. Pero podía ver en esos ojos el dolor y tristeza que él le había ocasionado. Un _no viniste, me ignoraste, de nuevo_ podía ser leído en esa mirada y Eren no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Porque sabía que lo que Levi le pedía en forma de órdenes, en algún momento dejaron de serlo. Quizá sonaban a eso, pero no eran así. Eran peticiones, era promesas. Porque Levi siempre le dio la oportunidad de negarse, pero Eren nunca la tomó.

—Lo siento…— murmuró—, pero algo pasó y-

—Cancelaré el compromiso si así lo deseas—dijo repentinamente. Eren parpadeó sorprendido.

—Sí, hazlo—pidió. Si Levi rompía su compromiso con Mikasa quizá todo saldría mejor. Esperaba alivio y ternura en esos ojos, pero solo obtuvo dolor y frialdad.

—Bien. —Levi se alejó de él y caminó hacia la puerta. Eren no entendía qué había hecho mal, pero Levi se estaba yendo, le había dado la espalda y estaba saliendo de ese cuarto que era como un refugio para ambos y no podía permitirlo. Así que con rapidez tomó a Levi del brazo y lo obligó a girar.

—No te vayas, espera, espera, no entiendo, ¿qué dije? —Levi no respondió, solo siguió mirándolo con frialdad y dolor. Algo que a Eren solo le causaba desesperación, comenzaba a sentir nauseas—. Levi, yo-

No pudo contener más las arcadas y salió corriendo hacia el baño. Se agachó y abrazó el retrete vaciando todo lo que no había en su estomago. Porque no había terminado su desayuno y no había almorzado.

Se sentía fatal y su cuerpo respondía a estímulos fuertes con nauseas y vómitos. Era lo peor.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? —comenzó a escuchar preguntas siendo dichas con clara preocupación. Eren giró a ver a Levi, una expresión que antes no había visto en ese rostro serio. No pudo evitar sonreír.

—Estoy bien.

—Eso no es estar bien—dijo con voz alta y firmeza. Eren quería reír por la forma seria que ponía cuando se trataba de su salud. Se levantó, sorprendido por las manos de Levi que en todo momento lo ayudaron a ponerse en pie y dirigirlo hacia el lavadero. Se enjuago la boca, Levi desapareció por segundos para luego aparecer con un vaso de agua.

—Gracias—dijo aceptando el vaso y tomando el líquido.

—Ahora me vas a explicar qué es lo que tienes—dijo con esa voz comandante, esa voz que le hacía pensar que usaba cuando estaba en mitad de un ataque y les ordenaba a sus subordinados. Pensó en lo que le podría decir, en toda la explicación que tendría que dar o la posibilidad que él no le creyera. Pero luego pensó que ya estaba lo suficiente mal y no podía sentirse peor así que solo dijo.

—Estoy embarazado—dejó que las palabras llegaran a Levi, este solo comenzó a mostrar una expresión de asombro—. Tuyo, por supuesto—recalcó, solo para ver cómo la sorpresa era reemplazada por su típica cara seria como diciendo ¨¿Eres tonto?, claro que lo sé.¨

—¿Entonces por qué quieres romper el compromiso?

—¿Eh? ¡¿Cómo que por qué?! ¡No puedes seguir comprometido con mi hermana, mientras tú y yo- tú y yo…

—¿Tu hermana? —Levi frunció el ceño, para luego entender lo que le había dicho. Levi suspiró para luego mirando al techo como diciendo ¨dame paciencia¨ a quien sea que estuviera arriba—. ¿Tú creía que estaba comprometido con tu hermana?

—¿S-sí?

—Eres un idiota.

—¡Yo no-

—Lo eres—Eren estaba por hablar pero Levi lo hizo antes—, y el compromiso no se cancelará. Porque ahora que seré padre tengo que asegurarme que mi esposa se sienta bien. —Su cuerpo comenzó a acorralarlo con la misma facilidad de siempre, Eren fue llevado hasta la cama en donde cayó sentado.

—¿Es-esposa? ¡Acaso tienes a o-

—Solo cállate. —Lo último que Eren vio fue una sonrisa tierna y el movimiento de su cabeza en negación, antes de ser besado y atrapado entre sus brazos contra la cama.

Pensó en las posibilidades de que él, Eren Jeager estaba con el Gran Capitán Rivaille y que al parecer ahora era ¨la esposa¨ de tal héroe. Pero solo sintió molestia e irritación, porque Levo no era un héroe, ni era grandioso, ni caballeroso, ni nada por el estilo. Era simplemente Levi, el odioso tirano del castillo a las afueras de Shiganshina y al parecer, su prometido.

* * *

><p>Es el primer fic que hago se este fandom ^^ Espero les haya gustado :)<p> 


End file.
